People have been wearing articles of clothing since the beginning of time. The oldest known clothing for the feet, mere foot bags, were found in 3,500 B.C. Today, there are many types of shoes and boots that are worn on the feet. One notable type of boot is the Wellington boot, popularly attributed to Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington who made the boots fashionable in the early 19th century. The fashion and function of such habiliments for the feet, such as boots, has not progressed tremendously since the time of Wellington.
Footwear, boots for example, are mass produced with a single fashion. People buying boots to wear in different fashion styles will necessarily buy more than one pair. Children's footwear will often have attractive features, such as fun designs. If parents or children want different fashion styles or attractive features they will need to buy more than one pair. Buying multiple pairs of boots is expensive. Often the fashions desired can only be accommodated via mass produced single fashion designs, such as a straight line appearance on the back of a long boot.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,564 (Kettner) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,413,351 (Watters et al.). However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: the systems are not generally usable without the interchangeable covers, the attachment mechanisms are difficult to use, and importantly the attachment mechanisms are designed to be hidden from view.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the industry for footwear, such as boots to name one example, with fashion styles or attractive features that can be easily and quickly interchanged on a single pair of footwear. There is also a need in the industry for a foot habiliment that allows for different styles and features to be bought inexpensively. The different styles and features should provide an appearance that looks well put together or adds other desired features to the boot without a need to conceal the fact that an interchangeable cover is being used.